


Reincarnation doesn't exempt you from schoolyard taunts

by ASporkFullOfBeans



Series: In which nobody has to die [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Ganon's like 8 or smth, He'll fuck you up man, Life is hard when you're the incarnate of evil and have to go to school, SO MUCH FLUFF, So smol, bc hes a big boy, dont talk shit about his mom, elementary school is rough yo, he knows super adult curse words like heck and dang, he's got like 12 because everyone loves him, so fierce, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASporkFullOfBeans/pseuds/ASporkFullOfBeans
Summary: Ganon huffs as he marches away from the school yard. Technically he's not supposed to be leaving, but as his little legs take him homeward he couldn't care less.Besides, it's not even his fault. It's stupid Saula and Greta's faults, he glares at the road and kicks at a pile of sand. It puffs up and gets absolutely everywhere but he's just frustrated enough to think it looks better after he's broken it.





	Reincarnation doesn't exempt you from schoolyard taunts

**Author's Note:**

> Good Guy Ganon AU because I cannot resist.  
> This is set sometime during the 100 years of Link sleeping, while Zelda seals away Calamity Ganon shit goes bad. Throughout the years Ganondorf slowly tips further and further into insanity, until eventually the malice kills even him. Leaving behind a mindless, soulless feral beast - ready to rip Hyrule to shreds.  
> However, when Ganon is reincarnated in Gerudo Town (To a lovely woman who's good for nothing boyfriend left her, leaving her to venture back home alone), they make a very important choice. Instead of casting him away, they agree to raise him inside the sandy walls of Gerudo. Altering the course of history and doing their best to keep the destroyer of their world on their side for once.
> 
> Except, nobody ever really told the other school children that and Poor Ganon has to deal with bullies.

Ganon huffs as he marches away from the school yard. _Technically_ he's not supposed to be leaving, but as his little legs take him homeward he couldn't care less.

Besides, it's not even his fault. It's stupid Saula and Greta's faults, he glares at the road and kicks at a pile of sand. It puffs up and gets absolutely everywhere but he's just frustrated enough to think it looks better after he's broken it.

_All class_ his school mates  teased him and poked fun at his dumb name. Making a joke of being the only boy in the entirety of Gerudo Town. Which, if you asked him, isn't funny because his Mama says he's just special and there's nothing anybody can do about it.

Naturally, with the teacher's back turned, he decided to _heck_ with it. He's going home to his mother that actually likes him and doesn't think his name is dumb or that he shouldn't really be allowed in the town because he isn't a girl.

"Ganon? Shouldn't you be in class?" A voice calls. It's Muava, one of the few fairer skinned of the Gerudo people and yet somehow nobody makes fun of _her_.

It's not her fault though, and he shouldn't lash out, but he's just so frustrated and angry that his response is harsh. " _No._ I'm going home." Ganon stomps past her, little arms crossed.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast little voe." She steps in front of him, towering over his height like all the other adults. Thanks to his head being down as he glares at the ground, she doesn't see his frown deepen at being called a voe. "Tell Mama Muava what's goin' on in that head of yours." Kindly, she crouches down and ruffles his hair. It's kind of a mess, short and feathery, sticking up at odd ends however it pleases.

On his street, he has several 'Mother's. His birth mother is his favorite of course, except for when she makes him clean his room. Mama Muava is definitely a close second however. She's an adventurer and brings him back cool shiny things from her travels. This time, she's brought him a sneaky river snail shell. It glows in the dark on his nightstand every time he goes to sleep.

"Girls are mean." Is his eloquent explanation as she steers him under a canopy. His response makes her laugh which only proves his statement even more correct. Ganon pouts at her, sitting down with a huff onto the lain out cloth. "Don't laugh! It's true!" He claims, little crossed arms hugging around his middle.

"Oh little voe." Mama Muava coos at him, trying to straighten his unruly red locks. "What makes you say that? It just can't be true. Look at all the lovely girls around you, they can't all be mean, can they?"

"They are!" Ganon snaps, mind fluttering with the insults of the school girls. "It's not fair." He mumbles, curling in a bit on himself and leaning into her touch.

She gives him a pitying smile and scoops him up in her arms, letting him huddle against her as his little shoulders shake. "So your mother, she's mean too?" Muava asks, rubbing a hand down his small back.

That gets a quick response out of him, Ganon's head snapping up to look at her. "No!" He cries, hitting his tiny hands against her shoulder. "I'll fight you." He growls, looking as menacing as a baby sand seal, eyes shining with unshed tears and bottom lip quivering despite his frown. _Nobody_ gets to talk bad about his mother and walk away unharmed.

"Just checking." Mama Muava chuckles, taking his hands in hers and rubbing a thumb over his small knuckles. "So if your mother is still as kind as ever," He nods quickly. "and it's fair to assume I'm not the one being mean," Ganon nods again. "then who, pray tell, is making you so upset?"

Ganon ducks his head under her chin, curling against her with a pointed ear listening to her heartbeat. "Saula and Greta." He mumbles, sniffling.

Muava gives him a confused hum. "Speak up little warrior." She tells him, patting his back.

"Saula and Greta." Ganon sighs. "They're awful. I hate them."

The Gerudo woman stands up fully now, cradling Ganon with one arm as she walks. "What did they do?" She asks, weaving through the sandstone city towards his home. Being the middle of the day most people are out and about in the market square, leaving the angled paths deeper into the desert town near empty. Only lizards scuttle along the road with them.

"They made fun of me." He admits, glaring down at the hard floor. Determined to not laugh at the way the little reptiles wiggle because he's angry _dang it_. "They said my name was stupid and picked on me because I'm a voe." Ganon huffs, adding under his breath. "Why couldn't I be a vai like everyone else?"

Muava glances down at the dejected little boy. "You are who you are, Ganondorf. Don't change that for anyone, you hear me? You change when and if _you_ want to." She smiles at him, trying and failing to tuck a stray lock of his unruly hair back in place. "You the bravest, smartest, most talented little voe in the whole desert - all of Hyrule even. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise just because they envy you."

Ganon perks up a bit at her encouragement. "The whole desert?" He asks, amazed. The desert is _huge_ , stretching out as far as the eye can see in every direction. He can't even imagine how big the entirety of Hyrule is, the sea of sand around them is already larger than many Gerudo towns put together.

"From the Highlands to the Oasis, little prince." She assures him, laughing as a tentative smile grows on his face.

Their trip has a small lull of silence as Ganon sorts between rather or not he's special because he's different or if he's just a glorified freak.

As Muava takes another turn closer to his mother's home, Ganon speaks up again.

"They're jealous of me?" He asks, tentatively. Like he doesn't understand anybody could be jealous of _him_.

She only shrugs, rubbing the little space between his shoulders. "They might very well be and they shouldn't take it out on you. You know why?" Unbeknownst to him, she makes a note to talk to his teacher and get his seat in the class changed before she leaves again.

"Why?" He asks, looking up at her with wide golden eyes.

"Because." Muava chuckles at his innocent awe. "You're a Gerudo just as much as they are, and deserve the same respect." She pokes at his nose, making him giggle. Not only is Ganon Gerudo by blood, the chief also accepts him as one of their own. Something his mother was terribly afraid of, but instead of being cast away she and Ganon were accepted like any other member of their race.

A grin splits his teary eyed face and he wraps his arms around her neck tightly. "Thank you, Mama Muava."

That little part of her that always regrets leaving him tugs at her heart as she hugs him back. "No problem, kiddo."

Muava pats his back and lets him down, his little shoes making a thump sound against the sandstone road. Ganon perks up immediately as he realizes where she's taken him. His pointed ears wiggle as he takes a few steps towards the door, only to quickly rush back to her and hug her legs with another mumbled thank you.

She laughs and ruffles his hair again, fluffing it up as he darts away. He sniffles as he closes the door behind him, though she's happy to see the grin still in place on his face. As she turns to leave, the stomping of a child's footsteps rushing through the house followed by the insistent chant of "Mama, Mama!" echoing through the windows.

Muava grins as she strolls down the street, sighing contently as she folds her arms behind her head. She knows the crisis hasn't completely been averted. Tomorrow the girls will most likely bully him again and he'll hide in the safe arms of a mother until he takes to standing up for himself.

For now however, the man destined to destroy the land pesters the woman that brought him into this world. Sneaking snacks from the kitchen before dinner time and being scolded for skipping class. Muava and the rest of the adults of Gerudo rest easy knowing the simple times they live in.

The future only holds hardships fast approaching and they all fear the day in which Ganondorf learns of his history. They can only hope with bated breath that their son grows into the man they all hope him to be, turning his back on the repetitive fate lain for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine that this time around Ganon is reincarnated a bit faster than usual. Every time shit hits the fan, the people of Hyrule seem to only barely remember the legendary war between the pieces of the Triforce. This time though, Ganon's re-born into a world that knows a lot about him. Being the only male of an entire, relatively secluded race of all females, a lot of them probably know who he is. Let alone the rest of Hyrule still whispers about The Calamity Ganon the whole hundred years later, so I'd say it's safe to assume that the Gerudo people know full well the reality of their situation.
> 
> Also, Ganon's ears totally wiggle when he's happy Especially when he's a kid. He's that kitten that's ears wiggle when it's fed. That is him. I don't make the rules, guys. It's just facts. 
> 
> Summertime is almost here!!! I've very excited to write more of this au and other stories I have planned in the next few months~
> 
> Plus! I've made a blog :D Come say hi and stuff  
> https://hero-of-climb.tumblr.com/  
> (its url is just my shitty joke from the Sidlink fic I wrote the other week bc I think im funny)


End file.
